Ninjas, Aliens And Alien Ninjas?
by phantomgirl21
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara are sent to America to catch, and, if they must, kill, Kisame and Sasori. What they don't expect is to run into Ben and Co. Full summary inside! Better than it sounds, I swear!


Naruto and Ben 10: Alien Force crossover.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Sabaku no Gaara are sent to America to catch, and, if they must, kill, Hoshigaki Kisame and Akasun Sasori. What they don't expect is to run into Ben and Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Leven in the Nevada Desert, but what they really don't expect is for Ben and Co. to mistake Kisame for something they call an alien…

I EDITED THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE, SO YOU'LL WANT TO REREAD IT BEFORE CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY.

_Italics_ mean thoughts; **bold** means bijuu or summon speaking.

I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or Naruto, nor do I make any money from this story.

Ch. 1: The New Mission

Naruto and Sasuke are sparring in the training fields while Kakashi and Sakura are watching, Kakashi looks completely calm, while Sakura looks slightly worried. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi says calmly.

"Should we stop them before they seriously hurt each other?"

"No, I don't believe we will have to stop them. I believe that the ANBU ninja trying to sneak up on us will do that for us."

"Huh?" She asks, surprised. "What do you mean, there's no-" but she was cut off by a man in a wolf mask appearing in front of them, causing Naruto and Sasuke to stop their match mid-punch and look at him in surprise.

"Kakashi and Team 7, Tsunade-sama would like to speak with you immediately." Wolf says emotionlessly.

"Okay." Kakashi replies with a bored tone, shrugging. "Come on everyone, let's go." And then he starts walking off, following the ANBU nin.

Wolf leads them to the Hokage's tower at a run that's so fast that the only way you can follow their movements is to look for the blurs that they leave behind as they jump from rooftop to rooftop. When they reach the tower, Wolf leads them up to the Hokage's office, and when they enter, Tsunade says, "Thank you for bringing them to me, you may go now." And, with a nod, Wolf leaves the office in a blur as he jumps out through the door.

"What do you need, Tsunade baa-san?" Naruto asks excitedly, causing Tsunade's anger tic to make an appearance on her forehead.

Sakura bashes him on the head saying, "Don't disrespect Tsunade-sama like that, Naruto!"

At the same time as Sakura says that, Tsunade shouts, "I told you not to call me that, Naruto!" Then, after she calms down a little, she says, "I need you four to go to America and catch or, if necessary, kill Hoshigaki Kisame and Akasun Sasori. But first, you will go to Sunagakure and pick up Gaara he will be accompanying you. You will leave tomorrow morning. You will have to very careful about how you act over there, to them, what we do is just fictional stuff, people dream of doing what we do, they don't think it's possible for anyone.

"Right now, Kisame and Sasori are hiding out in the Nevada Desert, you'll be going to they're last known location, Bellwood. While you are there, you will be enrolled in the local public high school and Kakashi will be working in the local hardware store, and before you get angry about having to go to school, Naruto, you are going to school to keep your cover, because the people there do not believe that ninjas are real. And you'll want to get different clothes as soon as you get to America, and take your hitai-ite off before you get into America. Now, to get there, you'll take a plane to Carson City and then take a bus to Bellwood. You'll leave first thing in the morning; Gaara is expecting you to meet him in the Kazekage Tower in a week. Okay?"

Naruto looks like he's about to ask a question, but Kakashi, knowing it will be a pointless question, intercedes by saying, "Okay, come on everyone, let's go get ready." He then leads the team from the office and back outside.

Tsunade reaches into her desk and grabs her sake and pours a glass while saying, "Good luck you guys, you'll need it."

So, what do you guys think? Please read and review, I want to know what you think, but please keep in mind that this is my first story, so please be gentle, for now at least. I hope everyone likes it! ^_^


End file.
